Without Saiyans
by ssj4MajinGotenks77
Summary: What would the world be like if the saiyan race was all destroyed, Goku and Vegeta...gone, killed by Frieza on Vegeta-sei, no saiyans alive. Please Read And Review
1. Default Chapter

Without Saiyans  
  
Chapter I: The Beginning  
  
A long time ago, the Saiyan race was dominant in the Northern Quadrant of  
  
the Universe. They destroyed everything in their path, planets and even  
  
entire races. While Goku and Vegeta were babies, still living on Vegeta- sei,  
  
Frieza came to exterminate the species once and for all. Every Saiyan was on  
  
Vegeta-sei when Frieza came. The saiyans tried the best they could to stop  
  
Frieza, but their best efforts couldn't stop the tyrant. Frieza then blew up  
  
the planet while Goku, Vegeta, and the rest of the saiyans you've seen in  
  
DBZ were still on it. Then on a small planet called Earth, using the power  
  
of the Dragonballs a small dwarf named Pilaf took over the world. Under  
  
Pilaf's control the Earth was sent into an instant Hell. They people were  
  
running out of food and money because Pilaf ordered them to become his  
  
slaves and bring it all of it to him.  
  
At a small island in the middle of the ocean four warriors trained under an  
  
old hermit named Master Roshi. At his home, Kame House they trained with him  
  
four of earth's strongest warriors emerged. They were named Krillin, Yamcha,  
  
Tien, and Chio-zu. As they were training one day, a green alien showed up on  
  
the island.  
  
He seemed to be very strong and said that he has come from the Planet Namek  
  
to help them defeat the evil Emperor Pilaf. He trained under Master Roshi  
  
until his power level reached about 610, the strongest out of the five. So  
  
then they all set off to defeat Pilaf. They went to his castle and broke  
  
inside and killed all the guards. So then they went inside the Throne Room  
  
and fought Pilaf.  
  
They had no trouble since the guards were relatively weak. Piccolo just  
  
waited against the wall until they finished the guards. They then made their  
  
way up to Pilaf's grand room. Krillin then punched Pilaf in the face and  
  
Pilaf flew back into the wall and cracked it. Pilaf was stunned for a second  
  
and then shot a blast right at Krillin.  
  
It hit Krillin right in the face and he got knocked back. His face was all  
  
bloody and he was hurt really badly. So Piccolo told the rest to back off  
  
and let him handle it. Pilaf stood in front of the Namek smiling. "You are  
  
no match for me". Pilaf said, "You're weak.I can sense it!" " This should be  
  
easy." Piccolo said," I have been surpressing my power level, would you like  
  
it if I powered up?"  
  
"Go for it," said Pilaf. So Piccolo began powering up, Pilaf trembled what  
  
he felt. "610!" Impossible!". "That is more than mine!" Pilaf shrieked.."  
  
Finally, he stopped. Pilaf got really scared and they made a deal that they  
  
would let Pilaf live, but he had to become good and train under Master  
  
Roshi. He said okay and they all flew back to Kame House. That's it for  
  
chapter one, 2 will be up ASAP. I hope u liked it and please review. 


	2. Chapter 3: The Quest

Without Saiyans Chapter 2: The Quest A/N: Sorry everybody for the long delay. I couldn't think of anything to write about in this story. My brain went dead. Sorry for the wait and on with chapter 2. Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
  
Our Z fighters and Pilaf went off to visit Bulma and pick up the Dragon Radar. Once their, she handed them the radar and told them to be careful with it and bring it back to her when they have found the Dragonballs. They have all decided on one wish...to have the earth restored to normal like before Pilaf's Reign of Terror. While on the quest, the Dragon Radar picked up a strong signal about 35 miles north east. The fighters drove on on Bulma's Capsule Vehicles she let them use to find the Dragonballs. (A/N: our heroes have not yet learned to fly, so they have to use vehicles.) In about 15 minutes they were practically standing on the Dragonball, according to the radar. Chout-zu was walking when he tripped, and fell on a cactus. "Ow, shit!!! That hurt like hell!!" Chout-zu screamed. While pulling prickly cactus thorns out of his ass, the ground started shaking, and the Z warriors struggled to stay standing. When the rumbling stopped, a big lion head was sticking out of the ground. Inside his mouth, was a little gleam of orange. Krillin noticed that inside the mouth, was the 3 star Dragonball. As Piccolo was climbing the lion head, he finally reached the mouth. He reached inside the mouth and grabbed the Dragonball. He looked at the party and announced, "Guys, I got it...I got the Dragonball!" Right as he finished speaking, the lion's body started to climb out the sand. Piccolo started to feircely shoot beams in to the lions mouth, trying to free himself. The lion ate Piccolo! Everybody charged after the lion, trying to kill him to free Piccolo. The lion swiped at Tien. Direct hit, and Tien's down for a while. "You Bastard!!" Chout-zu screamed. At that, he ran towards the lion, and told everyone that he was going to save Piccolo, even if it meant suicide. (A/N the same thing he tried against Nappa...it didn't work.) Right before Chout-zu was able to hit the lion, it blew up. Everybody thought Chout-zu had commited suicide to kill it, but Chout-zu was still standing. Piccolo came out and saw everyone run towards him. They all stopped about 15 feet before him. They looked stunned, and Piccolo looked behind him. There was nothing there. Piccolo said, "What, what is it?" They all said simultaneously, "How'd the lion die?" Piccolo announced happily that he shot a Special Beam Cannon, right through it, which somehow exploded. "But, but, but... where's the Dragonball?!?" Krillin asked in a sad tone. Piccolo reached into his pocket and pulled out the 3 star Dragonball. "YAY, we did it!!!" Chout-zu yelled in his high pitched voice. The Dragon Radar is picking up another signal 132 miles away to the north.  
  
A/N: Sorry for taking so much time to put up this chapter, but here it is finally. Please R&R, and if you find anything wrong with this story, please put it into your reveiw. 


End file.
